Adamo Aeterno
by miss muffiniecake
Summary: Thirty years after Diva's defeat and the birth of her twins, Saya's long slumber comes to an end. A short story I created for a contest that won first place and a special space in my heart.


_Drifting...floating...soothing...almost there..._

_A girl stood alone in a field of flowers. She looked around, and listened, but heard nothing except the rustle of leaves in the wind. She shivered, but it wasn't cold. _Once again_, she heard a voice deep inside herself, _I'm waiting_..._

_A flash; an image of a young man in her mind. She let out a small sigh. _Oh, I miss you so much_, she thought to herself, as a cool breeze blew on her flushed face. Suddenly her face was wet with tears. Embarrassed, though alone, she brushed them away._

_In this surreal world of everything and nothing, there are thirty trees that stand in the middle of this place. The only one who dwells there loves the season of fall, so these trees are always dying, preparing themselves for winter. They die until the day they disappear..._

_With the blink of an eye all the flowers turned white, except one. A beautiful pink rose blazed among the emptiness, and the girl leaned down to take it. None of the thorns pierced her pale skin, and she smiled, knowing someone must really love her. But...she couldn't remember...What was his name?_

_29...28...27...the trees disappeared one by one. Slowly, so excrutiatingly slow...The only thing that kept her alive inside was the song that had no words. Only at certain times, times which were never certain, did she hear it. It kept eating at her conciousness...until...it wasn't a song...it was...a..._

Cello?

Light flooded in from the outside; it burned her heavy eyes. It was a morning of a day of a month of a year...but she didn't know which.

"Ouch!" she breathed, leaning on something sharp. She lifted her hand, and a word never uttered choked in her throat.

A beautiful pink rose lay beside her, tied with a familiar navy blue bow...

"Ahhh!" she yelled, sitting up abruptly. She looked down at a tattered pink dress that was folded up next to the door. She put it one, grabbing the rose in an afterthought.

"Oh," she gasped, staggering as the blood rushed to her head. She took a moment to recover, and once she could stand up straight she looked around. "Oh my! It's so different!"

Different wasn't exactly the right word. The buildings were so much taller, and each street was lined with the monstrous things. The windows were reflective, and it hurt to look at them. All the people walking down the street were extremely well dressed and obviously fashionable for the times. She would have a tough time fitting in wearing her destroyed outfit.

Gingerly walking down the stairs, she realized that the beach no longer held its former beauty. The ocean looked darker and thicker, and the sand was an ominous black color. She decided it would be best to stick to the sidewalks.

The stone steps looked as though they hadn't changed at all, however, and the girl shaded her scarlet eyes as she descended them.

The sand was hot; _it must be summer_, she thought, wishing she had some shoes. She caught sight of an entrance to the street, and she ran to get to the shade.

"Miss," a gentleman said, his language very formal. "Are you hurt, miss?"

The girl stared at him; a hollow look in her eyes.

"H-hold on, miss," the man replied, backing away with caution. He took out a small, expensive-looking phone. "I'll get some help."

He walked some distance, to get better service maybe, but when he turned around the strange girl was gone.

"Hm..." he muttered, going on with his life and forgetting hers.

Her first stop was to the nearest clothing store, where she reluctantly stole a nice outfit so she wouldn't stand out so much. As she was leaving, she caught sight of herself in a mirror.

_What a shock_, she thought sarcastically, _I look exactly the same_. Except her hair was almost down to her knees. She walked until she found a place with a bathroom and a pair of scissors and she cut it all off until it was similar to what it had been, so many years ago.

Knowing that he would be looking for her, she knew would find him soon. He could sort of sense when she woke up, and she knew he would be worried if she was gone too long. Sometimes, though, he could come very late if he was far away.

"Excuse me, sir," the girl asked quietly, surprised at the weakness in her voice, "What year is it?"

A young man stopped in the street and answered, "Oh, um 2038." He looked her up and down, then walked off, glancing curiously back at her once or twice.

"30 years...my whole life as I knew it is now 30 years older. All my friends..." Her eyes glistened. "All 30 years closer to forgetting me."

She walked. The sun slept, and the moon had awoken. She wondered if the moon felt like she did; leaving the world for such a long time with no control over how the world changed while it was gone. And when it came back, it was still the same moon, but it shone over a different earth. Soon, she stood, wide-eyed, in front of a familiar sign.

Omoro.

Like a person who goes blind later in life, she only remembered her loved ones as they once were, when she last saw them. Imagination can only reach certain fathoms into the deep abyss of a mind.

"Saya!?" A familiar voice shattered the silence. Saya, almost unwilling to turn around, tried to only move her eyes in secret.

"Kai..." she replied wistflly, smiling softly as memories of past days flooded back to her. "I-I've missed you...Kai."

He smiled, the same smile she remembered from 30 years ago. At least age had treated him kindly. He took a step forward, gauging her reaction. When she did nothing, he barreled into her, hugging her close.

"Oh, Saya!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "I've missed you so much! I've been waiting so long to see you again...sister." He broke off, pulling away and smiling brightly in her face.

"Come," he urged, hauling her inside. "Don't worry, remember? Nan kuru nai sa!" He laughed, easing her a little bit.

"Oh," she began, ready to protest. She gave in. "Alright..." She hesitated. She didn't want to go inside, afraid of what she might see. The door opened. She held her breath. A dark room. But no people.

Saya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," he said when she noticed pictures of Kai and Mao on the mantle. "We got married about 20 years ago. We just celebrated our anniversary, actually."

"Married!?" Saya exclaimed, "What? I thought you didn't like her though!" Amazement and happiness passed over her face.

"Yeah," he said again, looking sentimentally at a picture of their wedding. "After you went to sleep, she became like a mother to Riku's twins. She was so helpful; after awhile we were always together. When she graduated she moved in with me, and I realized I really loved her. So I asked her to marry me, and to my surprise, she said yes." He sighed. "I never thought I would end up happy. Well, with her anyway." He laughed, and the air itself seemed to dance.

"Oh, Kai," she replied. "I'm so happy for you. You and Mao...you look good together." Just then the door opened, and someone else walked in the room. Saya turned around.

"I knew you were here...Saya," a strong, familiar voice said. _Once again...I've been waiting._

"Haji..." she said with a small smile. Saya blushed. Kai stared. Haji tensed.

She looked at him and smiled more, but he didn't smile back. Kai didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey, guys, um, well Mao's coming home tomorrow 'cause she's been on vacation with her parents for the last couple of days. So, well, she hasn't really changed much...anyways you wanna do something? I don't know. Think of something! Well, I'll leave you two alone, I guess...hahaha..."

"Um, Saya," Kai said, a little louder and less awkwardly. She looked over her shoulder at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm just glad you're back. You know," he said, laughing a little at his own words. "No matter how many times I pictured this day in my head, I never could get all the details right." He walked towards the back door. "Like, how you looked at me first and I how I felt when you did."

He was gone.

* * *

The sun rose to a beautiful morning. Every person walking down the sidewalk or driving down the street thought the birds were all singing just for them. Saya leaned out the window, soaking up her temporary world. It seems even the darkness of sleep can take a toll on one's mind when exposed to it for too long.

"So yeah," she heard Kai say from another room. "The last remaining colony of America has allied with Japan." A pause. "Yeah, after that nuclear disaster back in '27 their whole country was in shambles. That and their economy was already like non-existant after the first few years of the new millenium. It wouldn't have survived another war. Haha, yeah-" he stopped for a moment, apparently on the phone. "I guess they did finally fall! You gotta learn sometime."

Saya was shocked. So much had changed; not only in the world around her but also around the globe. She almost forgot how big it really was.

So much had happened in the past 30 years. Last time she was awake America was the leading world power. Now it was nothing; a nuclear wasteland with only one small civilization holding the last remaining survivors of the downfall of the United States.

Saya crept out of her room, looking for Haji.

"Saya," she heard him say behind her, her mind still filled with images of starving, wailing people deformed by mankind's own inventions.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully. "I was worried when you didn't come down with the others..." He took a step forward. She took no notice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said absent-mindedly. "Just a little-"

"Tired?" He interrupted, coming closer still. She payed it no mind.

"Oh, no. Just a little, well overwhelmed." She finally looked into his face, a strange gleam in his dark eyes. Then she noticed.

"Haji, what are you-" She was cut off again.

"Please." He said, reaching out slowly and gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't speak." He spoke those words softly, like a caress.

She waited uncomfortably while he drank in her features. His eyes passed over her hair, her clothes, her eyes, her lips...

"Haji!" She said, breaking his reverie. He had obviously missed her. She laughed a little. "You're so strange..." she shook her head, trying not to blush.

"I've waited so long to hear you laugh, Saya," he said deeply and desperately. "My life is unbearably long when you sleep, and I-"

"You should know by now," she said, almost sharply, "I sleep for 30 years and then I wake up. I'm here now, so what's your problem?"

He backed away so quickly she almost didn't see him move, then bent into an effortless bow.

"I apologize," he said, his voice resuming it's stoic manner. All emotion was wiped from his face. "I meant nothing by it." He turned on his heel and left.

Saya shrugged, not giving it a second thought, and definitely not realizing how much she had hurt his feelings. She heard a cello playing. She walked into the kitchen.

"It's about time!" A loud and semi-obnoxious voice said from the corner. Saya turned around.

A beautiful, middle-aged woman sat in a graceful pose at the table. Her long brown hair draped majestically over her thin frame. Although she appeared older, the fire in Mao's eyes burned as bright as ever.

"Mao!" Saya exclaimed happily. "You look so-"

"Old?" she interrupted jokingly.

"No," she laughed, "beautiful!" She smiled kindly. The cello was silent.

"Oh, I know." She agreed haughtily. "You don't have to tell me. Kai tells me every day." She smiled at Kai suggestively, which he shrugged off with a smile.

"All my friends," Saya said calmly. "Together...Oh!" She remembered suddenly. "What about David and Julia? And their baby?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Oh, they moved to France to live with Van Argeno. I know, weird. Anyways, they made a pretty nice life out there for themselves. I'll call them later and tell them to fly out here with Dahlia to see you!" Kai shouted the last part suddenly, his excitement mounting with his sister's.

"Dahlia?" Saya breathed, "They have a baby girl!"

"No," Mao said, unaware of her tactlessness. "She's a woman now. She's like, 31 or something."

"Oh, right." Saya said solemnly. Everyone laughed though, and she decided it wasn't worth sulking about. A dark silhouette waited patiently for Saya to come join him. When she didn't, he left; as lonely as he was before she woke up.

* * *

Later that same day, the lonely man waited on the hilltop, watching the sunset. His eyes drifted closed, and his mind wandered to thoughts of the woman he loved. He restrained himself from thinking unseemly thoughts about the girl, as he was a gentleman. Gentlemen didn't do such things, and he was raised right. He opened his eyes, silently wishing she would come and be with him, if only for a little while. His wish came true.

"Haji," she said sweetly. "Hello."

"Hello." He said, pretending not to care. It was hard, though, and his emotions were bubbling fast up inside him, ready to burst.

"You've had a rough day, huh?" she said casually, plopping down next to him. "You can...talk to me about it. If you want to, I mean. Okay?" She smiled, trying to get him to do the same.

He struggled with himself, yearning not to give in. "...No." He replied stubbornly. "I'm fine," he said, "I just...want to be alone." _No, I don't_, he thought desperately, _please stay. Please...stay with me_.

"No you don't," she said, knowing him too well. "Stop being such a baby. I know you." she said, inching closer and grabbing his arm. "And you know me. I won't leave you."

This time he couldn't help but smile. "Alright," he surrendered, putting his arm around. He wanted to say so much to her, but none of the words sounded right. So he just pulled his face to his and kissed her.

* * *

A little later that evening the house was dark. Haji and Saya came back from the hilltop, having no more words to say. Every now and then Haji would glance sideways in Saya's direction, as though the only way to keep her there would be to never take his eyes off her. Mao stood in the doorway, watching the couple come closer. When the light reached their forms, she realized they were hand in hand.

"Where have you two been?" She said sternly, "I have been waiting for HOURS!" Haji wrapped his thin arm around her waist, and Mao's heart became a puddle on the ground.

"We were only gone for about an hour," Saya said, a little annoyed. "The sun only set about fifteen minutes ago." Haji nodded gravely in agreement.

"Oh," Mao groaned, turning away from the both of them. "Stop being such a robot! You can be so frustrating." She stalked off, hiding a smile.

"Like she can't," Saya joked quietly. Haji nodded again, his hand tight against her waist. The silence fell all of a sudden, like a heavy weight on them. Its gravity pushed down on the moment, stretching it into infinity.

Haji felt it was his only chance. "Saya," he said, taking her hands in his own. "I have very little time with you. We only have three years together, and I don't want to waste a moment of it."

"Haji..." she said uncomfortably. "It's okay...Don't be so serious all the time. Just live your life by the moment. Just remember to make time to play cello for me before I go to sleep at night." She giggled. Her smile like a flash of quick lightning in a dark sky. Once it was gone, her face grew grim. "You know, this world is on a downhill struggle to the ultimate finish. I know we'll probably be around when it happens, and I just hope that I'll be awake to die for real along side of you."

"Saya," he said again, kneeling on the ground, still clutching her hand. "I will always be with you. I will be like your shadow; even if you are gone, I will keep you in my memory. You will never be forgotten. Saya," he said, looking with urgent passion into her scarlet eyes, "I love you. I love you with all my heart, even if it does not beat. I am yours forever, and you," he stood up determinedly, "are mine."

She looked with awe into his eyes; eyes that spoke a thousand words no one had ever said. "Yes, Haji," she said stupidly, "forever."

In this surreal world of everything and nothing, there are thirty trees that stand in the middle of this place. The only one who lives there is no longer alone; her love has finally come to her. One by one the trees grew and flowered, tossing delicate petals of white and pink carelessly into the wind. Fall gave way to winter which gave way to spring, and time moved forward again. Words were no longer needed in this world of passion, and their love helped all to heal. Saya and Haji...the cello spoke their words...

"Oh, and Haji?" Saya said, smiling in an afterthought. "Thank you," she brushed a strand of wavy hair of his face, "for the rose..."

_~Adamo Aeterno~_


End file.
